


That's What Home Feels Like

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Romance, True Love, root is oblivious, shaw have a soft spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: If this is what is going to greet me everytime I get back home, I could get used to it.





	That's What Home Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> That's one of my firsts Person of Interest works! Let me know if I fucked up at some point. And go follow me on tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea, where you can send me prompts if you want!  
> Also, english is not my first language, so please let me know if there is anything wrong so I can fix it!

****It was a hot summer Sunday morning. They weren’t very common in New York, so it was a delightful surprise that greeted Shaw when she exited the subway on the early hour that day. She had just finished with the last number, a jerk that took her all night to get rid off. Harold had gave her the number just after lunch on Saturday and she had kissed Root goodbye before walking outside the door to do her job.

 _I said I would be back for dinner, but of course the stupid jerk had to make my life harder than it should be_. Shaw scoffed to herself, rolling her shoulders to try to release some of the stress there. It was a nice day, the sun was just out, so she was going to walk the few blocks back to her apartment. Their apartment, she corrected herself. It’s not like Root had go to her own apartment in the last two months anyway.

Thinking about the other woman brought a half smile to her lips. She couldn’t help it. They were having their thing for nearly two years now and, even if Shaw still had to use the word relationship, she was glad that the hacker had been insistent with her. Shaw was not a normal person, she needed more time to figure out feelings and that kind of stuff. But Root was patient, she waited until Shaw was ready, and she was still waiting

Shaking her head to clean those overly sweet thoughts away, Shaw jogged to cross the street before the signal closed again. Her muscles were feeling a little heavy, not for being hurt or sore, but because they were tired as hell. She haven’t slept for over 24 hours now and it was starting to hit her like a train. Shaw hoped Root was still sleeping, because she was not feeling like talking when she felt like her eyes could close at any second.

Root. Again with that. She rolled her eyes, feeling like punishing herself for letting her thoughts always dart back to the woman with coffee eyes. It was true Root was not one to sleep until late, but it was still seven o’clock, so maybe she was still snoring lightly against her pillow. Oh yes, Root could deny as much as she wanted to, but yes, she snored. Not enough to bother Shaw, just loud enough to be heard from across bed, but the shorter woman would never let her forget that.

With a sequence of three yawns, Shaw finally reached the building’s door, slidding it open with more strenght that she actually needed. The elevator was broken – it has been like that for almost a year now – so she had to took the stairs. Those three floors looked like the fucking Kilimanjaro with her legs pulling her down and her head starting to pulse with a comming headache. She almost drop her keys twice before slidding the door open and walking inside quickly, closing it again and putting the safety chain in place.

When she looked down to take her boots off, she spoted a green and orange sneakers where it usually was a black Nike – that she was sure Root had stolen from some number. Shaw almost rolled her eyes to the vibrant colors. Instead, she kicked them to the side so she could make some room to her own shoes, slidding off her leather jacket at the same time. If those sneakers were there, it meant that Root had already woken up.

Shaw tried to listen for movenments around the apartment, but it was quiet enough that she could hear a fly making it's way around. The TV wasn’t on, the pans were not being hit in the kitchen – sadly – and there was no singing while doing laundry. Frowning, Shaw entered completly in the living room, looking around the space. No Root. Thinking that maybe the other woman had left for her morning jog with different sneakers, Shaw headed to the master – and only, to be honest – bedroom in the end of the hallway. She was maybe two steps away from reaching the door knob when she heard it.

A light snore.

Knowing that no one was looking, Shaw didn’t hold back the smile that spread in her face. It was the most honest and loving smile she ever felt herself giving and, for a reason, she felt her cheeks burning in shame. Shaking her head, she placed her palm against the wooden door and pushed it as silent as she could so the owner of the snores wouldn’t be bothered.

Shaw put her head in first, just to be sure she hadn’t woken the hacker up, but she quickly saw the image greeting her in her bed. Root was laying facing down, one hand under her pillow while the other one was hidden somewhere between Bear’s fur. The woman was using a black legging shorts and a black and red sports bra, her hair was tight in a ponytail and there was a thin layer of sweat in her bare back that made Shaw’s throat go dry. Bear, the large dog, was laying by her side, all four paws touching the other woman somewhere. His snout was touching Root’s forehead and somehow they had synchronized their breathing.

Sameen Shaw felt something she never felt before. It wasn’t usual, she didn’t felt many things in life after all, but it was shocking all the same. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, while that feeling rushed over her, leaving a shiver running down her spine to the tips of her fingers and back.

_I’m home. And I’m happy I’m home with my family._

Shaw’s breath got stuck in her throat, almost making her choke in her own saliva. For a couple of seconds, she felt like she couldn’t breath and she almost panicked, but then her heart starting beating really fast agains her chest and all her sences felt like they were in overdrive.

 _Maybe I’m having a heart attack_ , she mocked in her head, rolling her eyes. Shaw didn’t know what made her do that, but she tapped her pockets until she could feel her cellphone in her back pocket. She took it and unlocked it – the password had nothing to do with a significant date or anything like that, they were just random numbers, but it had took Root only two minutes to figure it out when she needed to use her phone during a mission with a number. The ex marine took three quick photos, not wanting to waste much time with that silly thing that possessed her body suddenly and ignoring the heat in her cheeks the best she could.

Before she could do anything more idiotic like that, Shaw placed her cellphone in the small nightstand by the bed side, turning it off for her much needed rest. She needed to take a shower, but honestly she was too tired to do that and the vision in bed was just too good to be ignored for longer. Shaw took her socks of, slid off her black pants and shirt, keeping only a tank top, before climbing in bed as softly as she could manage.

Bear woke up, looked at her and was ready to let a bark go, but Shaw quickly moved her body so she would be able to place a hand in his furry head to calm him down. The dog licked her hand twice before letting his head fall back to the matress. Shaw tried not to think that she was watching a dog use her pillow. She chuckled quietly, pulling her arm back to a confortable position so she could finish slidding in bed by Root’s side.

Shaw was able to lie by the taller woman’s side, putting one hand over Root’s hips to hug her the best she could in their position, and rest her chin in the crook between the woman’s shoulder and neck. She took a deep breath in, feeling her muscles relax completely with the feeling that rushed over her.

Just before her mind shut down, a last thought ran like a mantra. _If this is what is going to greet me everytime I get back home, I could get used to it._


End file.
